


Desert Rose

by ShadoKat771



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Admission of love, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, newtmas - Freeform, skinnydipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15210311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadoKat771/pseuds/ShadoKat771
Summary: While on a supply run, Newt and Thomas discover a new watering hole, leading to some private fun. Takes place between Scorch Trials and Death Cure.





	Desert Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shane6930](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=shane6930).



> This was a challenge given to me by my dear friend, shane6930, who wanted to know if I could write slash. This is the result. The title was inspired by a song by Sting and Cheb Mami (It's on You Tube)

Two months. Two months had passed since that awful night that Teresa had betrayed them, and they lost Aris, Sonja and worst of all, Minho, to WCKD. The mission to bring them back cat and mouse game had begun. The three remaining Gladers stuck together as much as they could, putting their individual skills to work. Frypan was happy he could cook for a large group again, but Thomas and Newt found a different way to help. Whenever the Right Arm entered a new area, they were sent out on missions to gather whatever supplies they could salvage.

Their travels led them into a rocky area with some vegetation, and after Vince and his scouts said it was safe, teams were sent out to scavenge anything usable. Thomas and Newt were sent to search farther up a small canyon where it looked like a street had been.

“It looks like there was a fire that came through here”, Newt said as they walked. There were concrete blocks and twisted, rusty pipes evenly spaced along the road.

“Wonder if it happened before or after The Flare”, Thomas said. He stopped and looked around, then at Newt. “Do you hear that?” He asked quietly.

Newt was silent for a moment, then said, “yeah, I do. It sounds like water. Flowing water”.

Thomas nodded, then looked farther up the canyon. “It’s coming from up there somewhere. If we could find a source of clean water, that would be--”.

“Bloody fantastic”, Newt finished for him, grinning.

The two then made their way towards the sound, stopping at intervals to pin down the source. An hour’s climb took them off the path of the street and into wilder parts of the canyon. The sun had risen further into the sky, bringing with it unrelenting heat, causing the two to take off the coats they had been wearing and tying them around their waists.

They reached a patch of wild flowers growing on the sides of an opening wide enough for two to pass through side by side, and cautiously entered. Past the opening was a large, partially shaded area, dominated by a pool of water being filled by a small waterfall. Thomas looked at Newt, a hopeful look in his brown eyes.

Newt took out a small device and opened it, taking out a small vial. He dipped the vial into the water and filled it, then looked at the contents. “Well”, he said, “it  _ looks _ good”. He put the vial in the device and closed it, watching information flickering across the tiny screen. After a moment, he laughed. “It’s safe to drink”. 

Thomas laughed in return, then looked again at the water. “We haven’t had a decent shower in over three weeks”, he said quietly, “just sand baths, and those don’t always do the job”. He looked back at Newt. “Let’s not tell the others just yet”. He put down his pack, then sat down and began unlacing his boots.

“I like how you think, Tommy”, Newt said, and began mirroring the other’s movements.

A short time later, the two were completely bare and slipping into the cool water. They splashed each other playfully, then swam around, trying to find where the pool emptied, then dove to try and find the bottom.

Thomas surfaced first, wiping water off his face and treading lightly. He started to look around for Newt, but didn’t see him at first, until he felt something brush up against him, and Newt surfaced barely an inch away. “You know what else?”He asked quietly. “We’ve never really been alone since you came to the Glade. Yet, you always make sure you’re as close to me as possible. You try and put yourself in front of me when there’s danger”, he sighed. “We’ve even woke up holding hands a few times. Don’t think I haven’t noticed”. He paused, then reached out for Thomas’s shoulder, locking gazes with him. “Tommy”, he asked in a soft voice, “do you have feelings for me?”

Thomas blinked. He always knew the blond was forthright in his speaking, but this just made a thousand little things suddenly fall into place. “Yeah”, he began, “I--”

He didn’t get to finish the thought because Newt had moved his hand from Thomas’s shoulder to the back of his neck to draw him closer, then kissed him. Thomas swallowed his gasp, his hands splashing the water once before he grabbed Newt’s waist for balance. The two then made their way to the edge of the pool, then up to the relatively warm rocks. Newt’s tongue gently pressed against Thomas’s lips, urging them to part so he could deepen the kiss. Thomas hesitated for only a moment, then compiled. As their tongues explored each other’s mouths, their hands began to explore each other’s bodies, gently moving across skin marred by wounds both natural and man-caused.

Newt’s hand slid slowly down Thomas’s chest, smiling to himself as he felt Thomas begin to tremble at the touch. He lightly brushed the inside of one thigh, then up the inside of the other as he gently broke the kiss and traced a line of small licks and kisses up Thomas’s jawline to his ear. “Just relax, Tommy”, he whispered, “I’d never hurt you”. He then took his earlobe between his lips and ran his tongue around it, then suckled for a moment. Thomas made a small sound, then started letting his hands caress the parts of Newt he could reach.

Newt kissed his way on Thomas’s throat back to his lips and kissed him deeply then, his hand caressing the inside of his throat as his tongue caressed the inside of his cheek. Thomas’s moan was muffled, but it was enough to urge Newt to continue. He dipped his hand back into the water for a moment, then wrapped it around Thomas’s shaft, which was now erect, hot and pulsing. There was a gasp from Thomas at the sensation, then a moan as Newt’s hand began to stroke from base to tip, every few strokes squeezing as he suckled Thomas’s tongue.

Thomas’s thoughts were chaotic, then calm as he felt a wave of pleasure overtake him. After a few moments, his hips began to move in time with the rhythm, and he reached between them to find Newt’s shaft as hot and hard as his own. He moaned again, and began moving his hand in the same rhythm, which caused Newt to murmur his own pleasure. They moved in time with each other, then arched when each brought the other to climax at the same time, roaring the release into each other’s mouth.

They collapsed against each other, breathing heavily. “That”, Thomas panted finally,”was amazing”.

“Yeah”, Newt agreed, “it was”.

They were silent for a few more moments, then Thomas said, “we should probably take another swim before we tell the others, because…”. He trailed off.

“We should”, Newt said. He grinned and winked at Thomas. “Some secrets should stay secrets for now”.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever slash story. Thanks for reading it! Please feel free to leave a Kudo and a Comment.


End file.
